Intelligence
by PerfectlyJaded
Summary: For anyone who's ever known "that was it." Seddie told in Spencer POV.


Spencer Shay might have been an idiot, but he was by no means stupid.

That's why, that day at Troubled Waters, when Freddie Benson, the kid who had been pawning after his sister for years, kissed Sam Puckett, Spencer was happy.

You see, though he'd never admit it to anyone, Spencer Shay was a Seddie shipper. He had been on forums, chat sites, and most interesting of all fan fiction sites. Though because you couldn't write fan- "fiction" about real people, Seddiers explained themselves by saying they were just predicting how Sam and Freddie would end up together… in exquisite detail. Upon discovering the stories, Spencer had indulged himself, but quickly became troubled by a pattern he was seeing.

In most of the stories he read, Sam and Freddie were obviously in love with each other, but neither comes forward with their feelings.

Sam thinks that Freddie still has a gigantic crush on Carly, prompting her to think she has no chance. Freddie, on the other hand, would gladly admit his feelings, except he thinks Sam hates him because she's always acting cold to him since she thinks he's still in love with Carly.

Paradox anyone?

So, because the two were both increasingly stubborn, either Carly, Gibby- or even sometimes himself- would step in and do something sly to get the couple together i.e. jealousy, trickery, getting them alone, etc.

Spencer never liked those parts. Every time he read them he felt like jumping up, running over to Freddie's apartment, and screaming at him to admit his feelings for Sam. He wanted to show both of them how stupid they were being.

However, this was something Spencer could not do.

But in that mental institution, when Freddie confidently walked over to the girl he loved and gave her what could have been the kiss of her life, Spencer knew one thing.

It was the smartest thing Fredward Benson had ever done.

* * *

A few months later, Spencer found himself remembering the day it ended.

The couple just came over, walked in like they owned the place and announce that as of midnight last night they were no longer together. And Spencer couldn't help but wonder why.

When they were together, they both seemed happier, so he couldn't understand what made them break up. All the two had told him and Carly was that they felt they didn't click "that way" and that it was mutual. However, Spencer always thought there was more.

But to tell the truth, he actually hadn't thought about it much.

Until today, when he was cleaning out his closet, and he found a certain book about a pudgy monkey.

Memories from that night, Carly's voice, came flooding back to him.

"_I think you two are to taking this connection you have and you're trying to force it into a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."_

But they weren't there… and even if they were, they had to know Carly wasn't talking about them…

"_Stop pretending you can be boyfriend and girlfriend when you both know it's just weird and wrong."_

For the first time Spencer realized the truth about Freddie and Sam's break up.

He and his little sister had inadvertently caused it.

But there had to be more.

That's why Spencer went down to the lobby, found Lewbert's computer and checked the security camera footage of the lobby from that night. He saw Sam emerge from the elevator, and Freddie start to follow her out.

Now, there was no audio and Spencer was not the best at reading lips, but the next three words that came out of Freddie's mouth he could recognize anywhere.

"_I love you."_

Spencer gaped, and his jaw dropped even more when he saw Sam's lips form the same words. The two proceeded to kiss, and Spencer shut off the video.

After sitting awhile, he got up and walked into the elevator, slumping against the wall as he ascended. This only raised more questions. If Sam and Freddie loved each other, then why did they break up?

As he walked into the apartment, Spencer turned the radio on, hoping to clear his mind. He recognized the song that came on; Running Away by AM. He had listened to it once, after Carly told him it was the song that had been playing when Sam and Freddie first kissed. But as Spencer listened more closely to the lyrics, something clicked in his mind.

"_Did I tell you I knew your name, but it seems that I've lost it? Did I tell you it's my own game; this is not your problem."_

Freddie loved Sam, and Sam loved Freddie. But neither was ready.  
_"I don't know if I'm gonna change, wastin' time in another day."_

Freddie wasn't ready for an abnormal relationship for sure, but Sam was even more lost.

"_I keep running away-"_

She was too use to running. Pretty much all her relationships had ended badly, and the example set by her parents didn't help.

"_-even from the good things."_

Freddie was the best thing that had ever happened to Sam. But the Fanfiction stories were right about one thing; they were both too stubborn to see it.

So in the end, Sam had run. And he had let her.

"_I keep running away, even from the good things."_

It was the stupidest thing Fredward Benson had ever done.


End file.
